


Celebrating:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Taking It Slow: Danny & Adam Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets full custody of Grace, He couldn't wait to tell Adam, He does it in an unexpected way, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Celebrating:

*Summary: Danny gets full custody of Grace, He couldn't wait to tell Adam, He does it in an unexpected way, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe the news, He won shared custody of his daughter, Grace, & he couldn't stop smiling, & he didn't know what to do, Luckily his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, stepped up, & said this to him.

 

"Go tell your man, Idiot, He deserves to know", The Former Seal said, as he gave him a push to the door, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "We don't want to see you til at least Friday, Enjoy yourself, You deserve it," He & Steve hugged the blond, Officer Kono Kalakaua came up to him, & the former surfing pro said this to him.

 

"Remember, We got your back on this, You are the best person, & best friend that we ever have, & know, We love you so much", she said, as she kissed his cheek, & sent him off with a smack to the butt, Then, They went back to work, so they can have their weekend free of disturbances, & interruptions. They were due for it.

 

Danny barged into Adam’s office, His secretary was right behind him, “I am sorry, Mr. Noshimuri, He insisted that he needed to see you”, Adam smiled, & waved her off.

 

“It’s okay, He is always welcome here”, She nodded, & left. He turned to Danny, & said, “What’s wrong, Danny ?, Everything okay ?”, The Loudmouth Detective was speechless, & then said this, as a response.

 

“I got it, I won, I won, Babe, I got shared custody, Our Little Girl can’t leave the island, she can’t leave without our permission”, Danny said excitingly, as he hugged him. “We are going out, & celebrating”, he cuddled, & snuggled against him, They went out to celebrate, Danny knew that his luck just changed for the better.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
